Gary Fox
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1977–1991 | first = April 17, 1977 | last = June 21, 1991 | spinoffs = | family = Fox | alias = | born = Garrison Fox III , | died = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Pauline Anderson (1974–1977) Amelia Kane (1979–1981) Gina Hathaway (1981) Felicity Delatour (1982–1983) Petra Bergman (1986–1989, 1991–1992, 2006–) | partner = | romances = Marisol Torres Katheryn Fox Whitney Fox | father = Garrison Fox, Jr. | mother = Emily Fox | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Danny Fox | daughters = Cristal Fox Emily Fox | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Stone Anderson (1974–1977) | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Romeo Vanderbilt | granddaughters = Missy Vanderbilt | grandfathers = Garrison Fox | grandmothers = | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = Sterling Fox | aunts = | cousin = Lincoln Fox Xavier Fox Sterling Fox III | relatives = Sterling Fox I (great-grandfather) }} Garrison Dandridge "Gary" Fox III is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. Gary is the nephew of Sterling Fox who is initially led to believe that he is Sterling's son. Storylines Fresh out of graduate school, and recently widowed, Gary comes to work for his uncle Sterling Fox and his wife Katheryn at their fashion house, Fox Creations. He moves into their mansion Foxwood with his stepson Stone Anderson. In July 1977, Gary gets a letter from his mother Emily who reveals Sterling is actually his father, not his uncle. However, Gary doesn't immediately confront him and instead ask Sterling to tell him about his relationship with Emily. Gary is shocked to learn that Sterling and Emily divorced after she had an affair with his brother while he was in Korea. Fearing rejection, Gary decides to keep quiet about his paternity. Meanwhile, Gary tells Stone he wants to adopt and the boy is ecstatic. In 1978, Gary comforts Amelia Kane after Sterling exposes her affair with Tom Barnes in the press. Gary confesses to Amelia that he is is actually Sterling's son. At Amelia's encouragement, Gary reveals his identity to Sterling and Katheryn only to be rejected and fired. Gary is set to give the story to press when Amelia convinces him to hold off while she orchestrates a plan. Meanwhile, Amelia's friend Nicholas Grayson gets Gary a job at his family's company, Grayson Enterprises. Gary is shocked when Sterling suddenly changes his mind and decides to claim him as a member of the family. He initially wants nothing to do with the Fox family, but Amelia convinces him to accept Sterling's offer and use it to their advantage and Gary returns at Fox Creations. In November 1978, Gary runs into his ex-lover Whitney and is horrified to learn she is actually Sterling and Kay's daughter. Gary is relieved when Whitney reveals he doesn't have to worry because Sterling is her stepfather. Gary has fallen for Amelia and wants to marry her. Gary is surprised when she accepts his proposal and he quickly realizes it is apart of her scheme against the Sterling and Kay. Meanwhile, Stone and Gary celebrate when Amelia decides she wants to adopt Stone too. Gary and Amelia are married on March 5, 1979, and instead of going on their honeymoon, they crash a shareholders meeting to reveal they have taken control of the company. Sterling's attempt at appealing to Gary falls on deaf ears and Gary resents Sterling for his initial rejection. The couple fires Katheryn and Sterling and appoint themselves co-CEOs before racing off to their honeymoon. Upon their return, Gary and Amelia are forced to reinstate his father and stepmother to save a deal with Fresh Faces modeling agency. In the summer of 1991, Katheryn humiliates Gary at a fundraiser when reveals to the world that he is not Sterling II's son at all, but indeed his nephew. Gary then skips town a few days later. References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1953 births